


Unto Thee

by misbegotten



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Diana is ageless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Diana is ageless. A warrior of effortless skill, which he can only hope to emulate. Her beauty is ethereal, almost untouchable, but she loves to be caressed, to be loved. To be the woman, not the myth. He is happy to comply, even if his body aches from a night of patrol and dealing with low-level scum. But those minor pains disappear at her touch. She is a healer, a fighter, balm to his battered, dark soul. She is the kind of woman who deserves odes, but Bruce has never been poetic.

And so he worships, as best he can.


End file.
